1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to endoscopic devices for removing an intragastric fluid-filled object from the stomach of a patient.
2. Description of the Related Art
Intragastric balloons, such as that described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,084,061, or commercially available as the BioEnterics Intragastric Balloon System (sold under the trademark BIB), are designed to provide short-term therapy for moderately obese individuals who need to shed pounds in preparation for surgery, or as part of a dietary and behavioral modification program.
The BIB system, for example, consists of a silicone elastomer intragastric balloon which is inserted into the stomach and filled with fluid. Commercially available intragastric balloons are filled with saline solution or air. The intragastric balloon functions by filling the stomach and enhancing appetite control. Placement of the intragastric balloon is non-surgical, usually requiring no more than 20-30 minutes. The procedure is performed endoscopically in an outpatient setting, using local anesthesia and sedation. Placement is temporary, and intragastric balloons are typically removed after six to twelve months.
Historically, endoscopic deflation and extraction of intragastric balloons has been an arduous task due to the difficulty associated with manipulating the balloon within the stomach. Due to the balloon""s flexible nature, when pressure is applied to its surface for puncture, the shell will either elastically deform or the entire balloon will push away from the applied force.
The prior art method of removing the balloon involves several steps, each with its own tool. A sharp-ended puncture device, sometimes called a xe2x80x9ckiller,xe2x80x9d is inserted through the working channel of an endoscope to puncture the balloon. The puncture device is removed, and the saline solution is either allowed to enter the stomach cavity, or removed via a tube inserted through the working channel and into the balloon. Finally, a grasping device or xe2x80x9cgrasperxe2x80x9d having prongs, teeth, or a wire loop is inserted through the working channel to snag or snare the balloon and is used to pull the balloon through the esophagus or the working channel. Heretofore, there has been no single instrument capable of being inserted down the working channel of a endoscope which will (1) pierce the balloon, (2) evacuate the fluid and deflate the balloon, (3) grasp the balloon, and (4) allow the deflated balloon to be withdrawn.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an endoscopic device for removing an intragastric balloon in which the above mentioned disadvantages are substantially overcome.
A device and method for evacuating and removing a fluid-filled object from a body cavity of a patient is provided. The device includes a tube and a grasper slidably movable with respect to the tube. The device also includes a needle fixed to one end of the tube.
In use, the device is inserted into the body cavity, and the object is punctured with the needle. The object is grasped by the grasper, and the object and the device are removed from the body cavity.